Solace
by Clematis Flair
Summary: In the city of Aaa, Fionna stands tall as the defender of virtue and justice. Even if her life was difficult enough, when a new dangerous criminal erupts into her life, how was she supposed to manage such a heavy responsibility? She may have many questions, many thoughts, many worries, but she would never know this one criminal would change the colors of her entire world.
1. Prologue

**BEFORE READING** **(PLEASE READ) **

**This story was inspired by AKCMangaka's fanart "AT Superhero Comic Design" on deviantart. Please take a look at the fanart because this entire story will make so much sense. I do not describe their costumes much because it's already drawn and I'm not much of a writer when it comes to articles of superhero clothing, especially the ones I drew already.**

**Read the description of the fanfic in your own accord, they might contain spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**I will only say this once: I do not own AT. If I did, you would see more Fionna and Cake episodes. **

* * *

**Solace by Clematis Flair **

**Prologue **

* * *

**"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. " -Carl Jung**

There was no turning back.

He knew that; he knew that from the very start. He didn't want to submit to it; it wasn't his plan after he got out, out of that hell to never turn back.

The hooded larcenist stood up on the top of the tallest skyscraper of the city; he wasn't observing, he was just thinking. Was he going to do this for the rest of his life, he wondered. The routine for the rest of his life was never promising. Nothing good came into his life as he just wandered from city to city. It wasn't an option, it was a must to migrate so much and not stay in one place; if he stayed in one place too much, too many people would suffer, and he would be caught by the police or superheroes of their own cities. Either way, he wasn't planning to get caught; he never wanted to start this fiasco from the first place. He tried to stop his routine, he did everything he could, but nothing stopped him from his bleak routine. He never wanted to hurt people nor anything else. He never wanted to submit to commit, to feel disgusting about himself. He never asked for this kind of life where he had no freedom but to commit to his routine. Nothing was going right.

His cape gracefully fluttered with the wind. He came back to focus mode, his eyes stern with concentration. Tonight he was going to do what he does best: going against God's will. He would probably steal a couple of priceless artifacts and kill a person or two. He was best at stealing and was already used to killing many. No, it's not as if he was a heartless person; it's in his blood. His blood was the source of all evil in his very being.

His blood was the answer to all questions. All the larcenist was able to do by his own free will was to live; suicide was not an option.

He planted on his mask, ruffled his hair, and returned his hood back on his head. Tonight, the remaining debris of heavy storm clouds floated above the city. The myriad colors of the city lights reflected on the belly of the clouds, heavily defining the city of Aaa: the most colorful city of the entire world. However, to the larcenist, the color mesh was too messy for his taste.

Taking two steps, he leaped off the top of the skyscraper and flew south. Up to this point, he gave no thought on where he was going to raid; all he had to do was improvise because he always succeeded. Giving no consideration, he spotted a museum from afar and decided to steal from there.

As the museum was at a closer view, at the corner of his eye, he spotted something white falling from the sky. Curious, he tilted his head up to that direction and saw someone falling to the ground from hundreds of feet up.

If it were up to his blood, he would've let that person fall and let his distasteful blood be satisfied by death.

And yet, as the girl fell closer and closer to her demise, the larcenist felt an unusual spark in his heart, as if he felt his heartbeat for the first time. His heart reacted violently, telling him to fly over, to save her. This was the first time his blood was his secondary instinct. Contradicting natures clashed, a war started in his soul; he felt explosions of overpowering energies assaulting each other. For the first time, his blood was not winning; the larcenist, without second thoughts, immediately flew over and caught the person in his arms.

Raising his eyebrows, he recognized who she was: it was Super Fionna, the superheroine of the city. She was not present for the past week and suddenly fell from the sky. The larcenist questioned such random happenings and was curious as to why he, out of all people, was to be tangled in the middle of the situation. What was he supposed to do? Was he going to hand her over to the police? Should he let her die?

The larcenist decided to fly her home. This was the first time a good nature was dominating his very being; who knew what would happen if his blood suddenly rushed back in control? Super Fionna was a good kid; she didn't deserve such meritless death.

Peeking into her mind, he didn't expect himself to suddenly soak in EVERYTHING she was (maybe his powers were out of control after something paranormal happened to him). The larcenist blushed a bit, chuckling under his breath, knowing TOO much about the teenage girl: she was sixteen; she became unconscious during her flight back home; she had the cliché superpowers of Superman (but no heat vision); she still regrets her mistake of her superhero name "Super Fionna" because of a super stupid mistake; she 5'5.5 feet tall; she had size B's but they were still growing, she was a tomboy but once in a while she wishes to be extremely beautiful and dress up like any other beautiful girl would; she's relieved she'd grown skinner over the years; she's curious as to how she's very skinny and yet doesn't seem as muscular as the superheroines of the comics (maybe it's just her genes); she was not excited to make up all the work she'd missed from school because of her week long mission; she was pondering about her feelings for a fellow team member and was not too sure if she's infatuated or her female hormones were making her distracted into stupid assumptions; no matter what she was thinking about, she was excited to see the one person she was deeply in love with, her crush since she was very, very young.

Fionna was just like any normal teenage girl... except having superpowers, being a superheroine, and having an interesting past and present. Women were creatures the larcenist was never able to fully understand, no matter if he reads their minds or not.

He took a closer look at the heroine: the first appearance his eyes were set on was her pale, creamy skin. They were in a beautiful shade of white and pale pink, looking healthy and desirable. Her blonde bangs outside her bunny hat were gleaming like luminescent silk. He had to admit, she was in good shape: she was toned, she was skinny enough, and not overly muscular like the super females in the comics. His left hand carrying her back, his right carrying her legs, her lips in a rose blush, he was starting to worry his blood was going to suddenly force him to become hungry with lust. Shaking his head, he started to fly her home.

Wasting no time, he tracked down her street house on the west district of the city in a calm, peaceful neighborhood. It was a beautiful street she lived at: for a city housing street, it was spacious and wide, surrounded by small trees and lots of green. The larcenist remembered which house was hers: it was a redbrick street house with the entrance accompanied by two trees, one on each side. Making sure he found the right bedroom, he opened the window and floated inside, Fionna still in his arms.

_Yep, this is the right bedroom_, he told himself. He hovered over to her bed and set Fionna down on her covers. Helping her take her boots and long gloves off, he next took off her bunny hat, becoming captivated by her long, blonde waves, spewing out. _How can a mere human have such refined hair_, he wondered. Picking up a lock, he played with her silk-like hair. He loved how it felt to the touch and wished to play with it forever. But time stopped for no one. He decided to leave after finally taking off her mask.

He observed her eyelashes, long and darker in color than her hair. Looking at her face from the bigger picture, without any mask to cover up her eyes, she was statuesque. The silhouette of her face caused larcenist resist his urge to cup his hands on her cheeks and take a closer, more personal look.

Fionna's undisturbed sleeping expression left him in distress: he didn't want to leave but had to before his blood boiled for obedience. He felt his heart and his good nature dying down and telling him he had to leave, quickly.

Enduringly, he got up, about to walk to the open window.

But before he did, he glanced at her one last time. He knew he was going to see her again, he knew they were going to see each other face to face; however, he knew the next time they met, this moment was the first and last time of peace. The larcenist knew Fionna was going to be his opponent in the near future that was going to come too soon…

He closed the window behind him, floating back to the high skies. He felt his blood slowly grasping him, warning him what would happen if he didn't obey his very own blood. At that moment, it asked for its daily dose of sin, for the larcenist had to steal, kill, and injure.

His sojourn away from his routine was long over. The larcenist flushed all his emotions away and took action.

* * *

**Didn't I tell you the fanart will help? **

**Thanks so much for reading, I deeply appreciate it!**

**Reviews are always welcome! I will love to hear your thoughts, whether or not you liked it OR if I made a grammatical error somewhere. **

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 1

**As a reminder, this fanfic was inspired by drawings. So if you have a trouble visualizing the characters, please cheek out AKCMangaka's recent designs. They will be provided to help you along your reading journey of this fanfic! **

**Thank you!**

**AKCMangaka on deviantart**

* * *

Chapter 1

"When we remember we are all mad, the mysteries disappear and life stands explains"

Mark Twain

* * *

She woke up in a daze.

Her gentle colored room of cornflower gave her a reassurance she was home. The familiar composition of her large room was good news. Everything of her world seemed to be right where it was destined to be: her bed placed at the corner against the wall, the large window a couple of feet away, her white study desk across, the door on the opposite side of the bed, the posters of her favorite bands overlapping each other all over. All it mattered was that she WAS home and nothing else seemed important.

As the soft afternoon light sat on her face, Fionna smiled as she returned once more to her wonderful dream.

And yet something didn't seem right.

Slow fluttering eyes hastened as she came into a sudden realization she was in her room, wearing her blue pjs, stuck in her cozy covers.

The peace and quiet of the world was shattered by the racing thoughts of her bewildered mind.

_What the…_

Why was she home? How in the world did she get herself home? How long was she sleeping? What happened last night? What happened to her? Why was she not able to remember anything of what led her to this super phenomena in the first place?

She put the palms of her hands on her forehead, concentrating her best to retrace her steps…

* * *

Between 12-24 Hours ago…

The space cruiser took the superpowered trainees back home after a berserk "training" mission of saving another planet from world domination for the past five days. Drained, exhausted, and weak, the trainees drooped down to sleep on whatever space was available.

Fionna, on the other hand, did not sleep. Yes she felt tired, but her soul was restless. Her heart was still pounding from the everlasting impact of the mission. She still felt the same energy she channeled through during the mission. Her fists were strong, her mind was gallant. She felt refreshed, rejuvenated, and beyond incredible.

Fionna felt as if she was able to achieve the impossible.

But her mission was over and Fionna knew she wasn't able to go into the past and relive every moment. Her invincible smile started to coward into an unwanted frown.

She stepped out of the control room and walked toward the largest window of the cruise hallway….

…

Fionna was staring out to the stars, with a warm blanket over her shoulders, sitting on the floor. Lost in her thoughts, she was mesmerized by the colors and the billions of stars of the galaxies. She loved the concept of space: there were millions and trillions of other dimensions to explore and save. To know her kind was not the only ones inhabiting the entire universe stirred her heart, giving her the air of excitement and wishes of everlasting adventure.

As her eyes sparkled, she felt someone grab a hold of her shoulder. By instinct, she jumped and looked back to see a shocked Flame Prince.

"CHAM!" she yelled. "Dude, you scared the living math out of me!"

He raised a brow and chuckled. "Sorry, Fionna," he apologized. He excused himself and sat down next to her. "I never knew you could get scared so easily…"

"That doesn't count!" she quickly shot back. "I wasn't scared, you SURPRISED ME."She blushed in embarrassment. She was never in favor of appearing vulnerable, even during minuscule situations that didn't seem to be important to others.

"And they say I need a chill pill," he teased. Both shifted their eyes towards the stars.

They fell in silence, lost in the universal standstill of their own thoughts.

...

Cham, known as Flame Prince, had the superpowers of his chosen elemental jewel of Fire. Elemental jewels contained the powers and sorcery of the elements of nature it was made for. The jewel and person must be destined to be together for the person to gain its magical properties. He found the jewel of Fire in his attic, inside the boxes of antiques by destiny.

Being the same age, Cham was a head or two taller than Fionna. Having the first impression of being a quiet guy, everyone in the LVJ was shocked by the exposure of his "fiery" temper. No, he wasn't quiet because he was shy. In all honesty, he didn't know how to approach people. Long history short, he lived in a "closed" environment, secluded from others for reasons no one in the league knew about.

It took some time for Cham to feel a tad comfortable about his surroundings. He was terrible with teamwork and insisted on working alone. His perfectionist ideals on how to execute battle strategies contradicted the entire team's mindset. Cham was usually frustrated if nothing went according to his plan, hence, his "fiery" temper. He was not used to listening to others, especially being rebellious towards the League 7, the leaders of the entire LVJ. But as time flowed by, he was beginning to comprehend what the true concept of "teamwork" was. His temper was more controlled and was better at holding patience for others. He became the main strategist of the trainee team. Although his perfectionist side didn't leave him, Cham made sure his plans were successful in accordance to other's actions, not just himself.

...

After what seemed like eternity, Cham asked Fionna, "Do you remember when Cake tried to set us up?"

The second those words shot through her ears, Fionna became uncomfortable as her muscles tensed and her cheeks flushed crimson.

Of course she remembered! What kind of question was that?

...

6 months ago, Fionna was literally crushed for her love for Gumball. She cried and mumbled songs for several straight days and Cake had enough. She thought she was smart to find someone else for Fionna and ended up convincing the Flame Prince to fall in love with the damsel in distress. Of course Flame Prince, with his sharp mind, realized he was a pawn in a scheme and was left with a damaged heart. His temper left him to bash out his broken feelings to a clueless Fionna.

After that fiasco, Fionna started to have feelings towards Cham. As soon as he became enlightened by the news, it was too late: Cake lied to him Fionna wasn't interested anymore.

The two teens are at good terms now and kept their distance as FRIENDS.

...

"Of course I do!" she proclaimed. "But you do know that was a misunderstanding, right?" Fionna quickly buried her face in her arms. "Man, that was awkward! I love Cake but I wish she NEVER did that."

"It's ok, Fionna," Cham countered back. "Cake only did it for your sake. She thought it was a good way for you to get your mind off of someone… I totally get it."

Moments of silence filled the air as an awkward and tense atmosphere began to fill in the entire universe.

Fionna was caught in a queer standpoint. For a second, she believed she still liked Cham.

She shook her head.

That was impossible.

Fionna was in love with Gumball again and she was comfortable with her feelings. She and Cham were just good friends and that's how it was supposed to be.

But even if Gumball was the prime of her world, Fionna couldn't lie about how Cham was somewhere in her heart. Cham was a wonderful guy: he was considerate, heartwarming, and intellectual (and not to mention kind of cute as well… of course she was too shy to admit it). He and Fionna had good chemistry of understanding each other and were comfortable with each others' presence. Cham, undoubtedly, was perfect for her (possibly even more perfect than Gumball)!

To be honest, it was too easy for her to imagine a future with him: they would be the perfect superhero couple and would always work together, be happy together. If they had children, they'll teach the kids to become an amazing new generation of superheroes. If everything happened as perfectly as she imagined, Fionna would have the perfect, idealized super family anyone would dream of.

If Fionna got together with Cham, she knew she would go a long way with him because they were too perfect for each other.

But even if she anticipated that, how can she just let go of someone she loved for her entire lifetime?

"I wish Cake's plan worked…"

.

.

.

Did she hear him right?

Fionna was left speechless. She must have heard him wrong.

Before she was able to respond to her flabbergasted state, the control room announced:

**"HEY BITCHES! Get all your butts back to the control room! We're going full-speed home! I have to hurry home to watch all my TV shows!"**

In a flash, Cham got up. "That's our cue from LSP" he told Fionna. Without helping her up or even look at her, he transformed into flames and disappeared.

…

When the jet from the Spacetower to the earth's surface arrived to a remote forest, it was up to the superpowered trainees to take themselves back home.

It wasn't a challenge for Fionna to fly at hyper speed. However, that night, Fionna felt strangely nauseous. She laughed at the idea. How was she nauseous? Ever since she got a hold of her powers, Fionna has never been sick; her superhuman body continually maintained a healthy body.

She realized her state of being was nothing to joke about as she walked with wobbled legs. Her sense of concentration was rigid and thinking straight became difficult. Her head felt hot, her body sweating beads of exhaustion.

Her eyes grew tired but Fionna was far from giving up. She tried to brush off the pain and lifted herself up to fly.

Without saying goodbye, she flew over a few inches and toppled back into the grass.

As her eyes heavily drooped down, she felt Cham run up to her, panicking if she was alright.

"I'll help you get home" he insisted. He tried to pick her up but she pushed back his help.

"I'm going to be alright, man. No worries," she lied. "My mind isn't in the game, that's all. I'll see you later. Thanks. Bye." Fionna sped up to escape from looking more vulnerable than she ever was.

And she had to escape from Cham.

As she flew high in the sky, her entire world became hazy. She didn't know what to think.

First of all, ever since she arrived to the earth's atmosphere, she felt lousy with her health. Her mind was lousy as well; she wasn't able to comprehend what in the world was going on. Fionna was a natural worrier and for her to suddenly get thrown into another ocean of worries because of Cham's confession overwhelmed every cell in her body.

How was she supposed to respond at such an unexpected time? What was she supposed to say? What was she going to do? How was she going to approach him next time? Will there ever be a next time to bring this topic up? Was he lying?

As she flew over from towns to cities, her mind tangled with slapdash thoughts. At that moment, Fionna knew she was DEFINITELY sick.

_C'mon Fionna. Just a bit more and you'll be home._

As soon as she arrived at Aaa, her world turned pure black.

* * *

And that's the last she remembered.

Her face was in distraught. How in the world did she get home? Knocking her head a few times, she was stressed to get the answer to all her questions. Did she sleepwalk her way home? Did her powers also include an autopilot option to her body system? Was it a latent talent?

None of her theories seemed to match up the missing piece. Fionna knew she had to talk to Cake about this.

Jumping out of her head, she ran to the door and sprinted down the stairs to find her guardian.

* * *

**I was starting to doubt this fanfic, but I thank my supporters for encouraging me do continue! Thank you so much everyone, from fanfic and dA, for your help! **

**Until next time!**

**- Clematis Flair **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cause and effect are two sides of one fact."

Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

The oppressive air clicked into his mind.

Gumball was confined in the same room for five days.

No, he didn't go out to eat with his coworkers, nor did he step out of his office for a breath of fresh air. He never needed to; he had his own private bathroom, coffeemaker, and a miniature fridge all in one room. His office was his fort, his second home, and his own private universe. If the end of the world rapture came by, Gumball would be able to survive if his office survives.

He lifted his eyes away from his papers to the clock. It read 1:21… In the afternoon.

Dumbfounded by the time, he buried his face in his hands. His eyes stung from insomnia and his stomach was desperate for anything other than sweets and coffee. Sleep and hot food were the only necessities in his mind.

His right hand scavenged for his phone in the deep avalanche of documents. Struggling to look up once more, his eyes violently blinked from the intense brightness of his phone.

From that point, he knew he worked too hard.

...

Through the front entrance and the elevator of the police tower, a very tall, faithful butler walked towards his master's office. Smiling, he greeted other agents and shared small conversations along the way.

Many eyes looked up to see an extraordinary figure pass by. The butler gave the first impression of an elegant gentleman. His sleek black butler suit matched his gray complexion with his back-length, tied white hair. Long faced and sharp jawed, his keen eyes were able to cut anything out of his path. With his tin lips and acute nose, the handsome butler came back to pick up his workaholic master.

Lochrome approached the door with caution. He was smart enough to be cautious when approaching his master after long periods of work. He was afraid of tired Gumball's vicious emotional explosions.

Knocking on the door, he casually entered the room to be welcomed by his weary master.

Gumball put forth a silly smile as he saw his butler enter the room. "Thank glob! You're the only person I want to see!" he sang. He quickly grabbed his hat and trench coat as he eagerly rushed out to run to the car. He was too excited to go home.

As the car drove off, Lochrome observed his mater from the front mirror. "You seem very bright for a tired person," he commented.

...

Lochrome was a retired superhero after his powers and voice was stripped away ten years ago. He was known as Monochrome, famous for having the powers to control lightning and create black holes. Because his powers came from sorcery, his skin and hair color changed to what he was during the present. He only had the power to communicate with people by mind telepathy.

...

"Of course!" Gumball exclaimed. "For once I am in absolute joy to go home and not focus on work."

"Was the work too overwhelming?" Lochrome asked back.

"My dear friend, I had to read, write, and review documents for five straight, sleepless days," Gumball snapped. "Now pedal to the medal, Lochrome. I'm starving and heavily deprived of sleep."

...

After a hearty feast and a rewarding shower, Gumball threw himself on his pink bed sheets. He felt satisfied as the soft cloth touched his cheeks, and his hair gently resting.

The last five days were brutal.

All because of a new criminal resting in the city.

The unknown criminal has murdered eight people, injured fifteen, and stole priceless artifacts for the past eight days. Gumball was flabbergasted, unable to comprehend why such a person or THING can be merciless as that criminal was. Why was he doing this? What satisfaction was in store if he hurt so many people? Gumball wanted to brush off the thoughts to peacefully sleep but the questions kept returning until sleep was difficult to come back.

Damn.

* * *

The sunlight bothered him a bit… but not so much like back then when he first arrived to the city.

Carefully landing his feet in a dark alley, he looked around to see if anyone saw him (it would be a hassle to take that unlucky person down and erase their memories). Ruffling his hair and dusting off his shirt, he walked with suave within the crowd.

It was a beautifully sunny day outside. No, it wasn't his personal favorite weather; it was sick and nauseating. Why in the world did he even go out on the first place?

Simple: because he was bored.

Maybe he'll look around the music shops or perhaps shuffle through museums. Even if he was a criminal, he had a sophisticated hunger for art and would rather enjoy walking around from painting to painting than stealing them.

But unfortunately, he didn't live by his own choices…

...

_Yep. I'll definitely need some caffeine_, he thought. Spotting a nearby coffeehouse, he casually entered and arrived to the counter.

"What can I get you, sir?" the cashier cracked his voice.

_Great. He has the puberty Alabama accent. _

"I'll just get a grande caffe Americano," he answered.

After the handsome criminal retrieved his coffee, he looked around for an empty seat.

Sitting on a couch, his eyes lay upon a small cluster of good looking college girls. Maybe he'll hang out and possibly get a one night stand with those girls than being all alone. The art museums can always wait. His eyes caught opportunity when a couple of the girls stole a quick peek at him. They all blushed and excitedly murmured amongst themselves.

_I guess I'll go with the girls. _

He slowly got up, took his coffee, and walked towards the infatuated young damsels.

_If they know who I really am, they probably will die… _

"Hello ladies," the young man called out. He turned a sly eye to a beautiful blonde on the right. "May I sit here?"

"You may, Mr. Stranger," she cooed. She stood up and let herself sit on the stranger's lap.

The young man didn't feel bothered at all. Instead, he smiled.

_I guess she's the main whore of the group._

She was beautiful, alright. But she wore too much makeup. Her curls would have looked much better if they were straightened. Her turquoise casual dress revealed too much chest and hugged all of her curves. He didn't have anything to complain about, of course, but he was a bit disturbed how meager she looked. She looked more like a porn star from close up.

What a disappointment.

He was starting to regret not choosing the shy glasses girl all the way at the corner.

"So what's a sexy stranger like you doing here?" the blonde asked him. She began draw circles with her index finger on his heart.

_No turning back. _

"I'm just walking around the city, that's all," he replied with a mischievous voice. "I was bored so I went out to find some beautiful gals,"

The girls around the table, along with the blonde, blushed and giggled on their seats.

"You're quite a charmer," one pulled out.

"I try not to be. In fact, it's just a latent talent of mine. I can't stop a talent,"

"What does a nice stranger like you do for a living?" another asked.

This made the stranger think. He did have a main occupation but it was something darker than a secret could carry.

"I'm a musician," he lied.

"Impressive," the blonde commented. "What do you play?"

"I bet he sings," stated another girl. "He has a nice husky voice,"

The stranger forced a believable smile. "That's half true, ma'am. I play the bass."

For the next half hour, the handsome lad fabricated his life from piece to piece. He lied how he isn't in a main band and moved from one band to another. He lied about how he dropped out of college to pursue his career and sometimes earned a living by doing commissions. To them, he was a charismatic lone wolf who didn't listen to anyone's rules or by society's plays. To them, he was a guy they all wanted to have.

"Are you ladies doing anything?" he asked.

The ladies sent secret eye messages to agree on a plan.

"We decided to explore the city," the blonde answered. "You know, we can always carry one more person along with us…"

He smiled. _Just what I need to waste time. _

"We never asked what your name was!" one girl mentioned. All eyes went to the young lad.

"No worries," he chuckled. "The name's Marshall… Marshall Lee."

* * *

**I apologize for the late update. I wish one day was more than 24 hours. Unfortunately, junior year is very tough and I need to focus a lot on my art and schoolwork. Thankfully, it's break so let's hope I can squeeze in another chapter before it's too late!**

**Thank you for those who has waited patiently for the update. I apologize if it wasn't too interesting and I would love to know your thoughts! **

**Until next time! **


End file.
